


In the White Light, Embrace the Dark, Lost In Thoughts All Alone

by FukurouHoot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Divergence - Weirdmageddon, F/M, Reader Has Description, Reader is in Gideon's place in the cage inside the Fearamid, Reader is named, Reader is part of Bill's Zodiac, Reader's Symbol in Zodiac is Music Note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukurouHoot/pseuds/FukurouHoot
Summary: **the title is referencing Fire Emblem Fates, but this is a Gravity Falls book! **





	1. The Lyrics of the Song

You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream

Like thoughts become a river stream  
Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time  
To the path, yours to climb

Thou seek the light with an outstretched hand  
A divine blade lies before you  
So command the wake of dreams  
To restore the world, cut ‘way the seams

Join in our prayer, in our song of birthrights and love  
Come the sun, illuminate the sky  
Pray that we may quell the dark - Light take the throne  
Lost in thoughts all alone

You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream  
Like thoughts become a river stream  
Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time  
To the path, yours to claim

Thou seek the dark with an unsheathed blade  
Now a white, ivory throne beckons  
So obtain the fate you sow  
On this path, be wary, friend an’ foe

Join in the tale, in the blight, of conquest and lies  
Come the sun, to tarnish in the sky  
Vow that we shall tear the light – Dark seize the throne  
Lost in thoughts, all alone

May thy chosen path lead way and grace you with virtue

But surely a balance awaits, so be it bliss or pain you gain

Beyond the route-ways end, you’ll gain resilience and weakness

The trials, the thorn in your side, becomes the greatest strength in you

Descend into the abyss thou see  
Where the hearts of many wander  
Quietly, they wish and weave  
Placing hope inside their one, pure dream

After the storm stills its wake, may all be blessed  
So the fate and fallen can find rest  
Your will, the water reflects, so all will know  
Your hands brought the morrow

You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream  
Like thoughts become a river stream  
Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time  
To the path, yours to climb

You are an ocean of waves

 

**I do not own the lyrics to this song or the song itself**the lyrics belong to AmaLee, and the song belongs to Fire Emblem Fates' creator**

 


	2. About Reader (How I depict Reader in this story!)

Name: Bianca Pines

Female

18

Dipper and Mabel's older sister

Brown hair, wavy, usually kept in braided crown

Sectoral heterochromic eyes, brown and blue

Around Wendy's height

Loves to sing, hence her symbol in Bill's zodiac being Music Note

Willingly went to Gravity Falls at the age of 16, and has stayed since.

Was the reason Dipper and Mabel are sent to Gravity Falls for summer

Is usually seen wearing a sky blue dress that flows when she spins. 


End file.
